oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman
The Shaman is a Mudokon servant of the Almighty Raisin. He is prone to making jokes even at inappropriate times. He appears to speak to you by teleporting through Shaman Circles. So far he has only appeared in Munch's Oddysee, and it is unkown whether he will appear in future Oddworld games. Trivia *Unlike other mudokons his skin is blue, like Abe's. This may have been done to signify service under the Mighty Raisin. *The symbols on his hands are likely to help him with his teleportation power. *It is unknown how The Shaman came to be a messenger for the Almighty Raisin. The Shaman's Dialogue Raisin's Cave *"Hey Abe, the Almighty Raisin has sent ME to help YOU, so listen up. If you're ever to find that one-legged Munch, you've got to learn how to get around, starting with this cave right here, right now. See ya" SpooceShrub Forest *"Hey, you managed to get out of the cave. Wow, so impressive. Okay, listen up, find your lazy Mudokon friends and lead them to the entrance to the Big Well. Let the SpooceShrubs be your guide and heed the wisdom of the Story Stones. Now get your blue butt in gear." *"You may notice that if one of your friends passes on, you can bring them back to life by giving Spooce to this Resurrection Totem." *"Almost there, Abey! Now, be careful 'cause Slig security forces have occupied the lands around the Big Well. Rich mineral deposits, y'know. Are you gonna let a murderous Slig and a pack of wild Slogs stand between you and the Big Well? Are ya, huh?!" *"Heya, Stitch-Lips. Now, you gotta get through that Slog Run. Don't worry about your buddies, I'll help them catch up to ya later. Just get to the tunnel that leads to the Big Well. Gotta boogie!" *"Nice running, Abe, ya made it! Now you'll find the Big Well on the other side of this tunnel. Which reminds me, I wonder how Munch is doin'?" Fuzzle Testing *''"Munch, get out of here! Save the rest of those Fuzzles and find your way out of Vykkers Labs!"'' *''"Hey Munch, you get GOOD Quarma for rescuing Fuzzles. Save as many of those little fuzzy fellas as ya can. The more you leave behind, the worse your Quarma gets. And trust me, you don't want Bad Quarma."'' Hydroponic Vats *''"Swim for ya life, Munch! Oh, and watch out for those Slogs up ahead! Later!"'' Fluoride Tanks *''"Hey-hey Munch, your Quarma's doing great, I guess. Get through these Intern lab workers and get to the main lab. There, you will be able to escape Vykkers Labs through the Poop Chute!"'' (Good Quarma) Snoozie Lab *''"Munch, ya made it! Now you can use a Snoozer to knock out those nasty Interns. Then get to that Poop Chute before they wake up, they only stay out for so long."'' (Good Quarma) Mudokon Pens *''"Abe, Munch, ya found each other! That's great! Now, you must seek out the Almighty Raisin. He's got some important things to tell, but in order to find the Raisin's cave, you're gonna have to slog through some Sloghuts. You'll find Mudokons in there and they've been forced to pick up Sloggie poop. Rescue the Mudokons and Fuzzles here, then get to the first Sloghut."'' *''"Hey, I almost forgot. The Almighty Raisin has a little something extra for Abe; possession ability! Now, Abe has the power to possess these Industrial punks from a distance. Use this power wisely."'' *''"Hey, hiya. Now don't worry about rescuing the Mudokons with feathers; they're living large with Nature. 'Cause around here, only Fuzzles need to get rescued through these portals."'' Sloghut 1027 *''"Abe, Munch, Quarma's lookin' great! Now, work togther to rescue those Mudokon Scrubs. You can tell a Scrub by its fashionably striped outfit."(Good Quarma) *"Hey guys. You must get those Mudokon Scrubs through this gauntlet of Slig-poppers and hungry Sloggies. Phew! I have no idea how ya gonna pull this off! See ya!"'' The Mudokon Fortress *''"Whoa-ho, okay! Now it gets a little rough. These tribal lands have been invaded by Slig security forces. Only one lone Mudokon fortress still resists. Help the Mudokons to expel the Sligs, then get your butt over to the Sloghut."'' (Good Quarma) *''"Corporate bastiches have drained this lake, driving out the Native Mudokons that lived here and destroying the wildlife. Restore these lands to their former glory and knock out the Sloghut."'' *''"Hey, you guys are alright! Now, seeing that you've been rescuing your buddies like they're going out of style, I'm gonna help ya turn lazy Mudokons into mean, green fighting machines. Consider this Transformation Shrine a gift from yours truly."'' (Good Quarma) *''"Hey, in case you didn't notice, the door to the fort is stuck open! The Mudokons here need your help to close it. You close that door and the Tomahawker guard here, he'll join ya. See ya."'' Sloghut 2813 *''"Be careful with these Mudokon Scrubs. If ya wanna get out of the Sloghut alive, you're gonna need 'em!"'' Paramite Run Meep Herder Viilage Brewery to Be Fuel Fields Magog Motors Dead River No Mud's Land Boiler Room Splinterz Manufacturing Reservoir Row Flub Fuels Scrub Pens The Loading Dock Labor Egg Storage None. Vykker Suites Gallery Shaman_concept.png|Shaman uncolored concept art shaman.jpg|Munch's Oddysee render Category:Mudokons Category:Characters Category:Native Characters